


Surrender

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, mostly just a bit of blowjob idk bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little thunder.”  The voice was soft, its owner standing near the window dominating the back of the room, little more than a silhouette against swirling rain and the flash of lightning.  </p><p>Even then, Leo leaned forward to appreciate the easy roll of his shoulders and the graceful fall of long hair over his back.</p><p>--</p><p>Some Leokumi NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Leokumi Week to the prompt "Bliss"
> 
> NSFW warning
> 
> Apparently I like the theme of "surrender" with these two. and I like to vary who gets the upper hand from day to day. But that's something for another day. 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated. I'm just a lowly fanfiction writer tending to her fanfiction crop. Or something like that.

A particularly loud crack of thunder startled Leo awake.

Rain rattled against the window as the wind throttled the trees.  Lightning tore the sky as sharply as the shudder ripped down Leo’s spine.

“Ah, damn,” he muttered.  He wrapped his blanket around himself as he sat up in bed.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of a little thunder.”  The voice was soft, its owner standing near the window, little more than a silhouette against the swirl of rain and flash of lightning.

Even then, Leo leaned forward to appreciate the easy roll of his shoulders and the graceful sweep of hair down his back.

“I’m not,” Leo said, lowering himself out of bed.  The stone floor was a shock to his feet.  He padded closer, with just the light he’d coaxed out of a lantern.

Takumi’s response was little more than a hum.

Leo wrapped around him from behind and buried his face into his neck.  He nuzzled, yawning.

“You’re really cuddly when you’re scared,” Takumi teased.  “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

“I’m not scared.”  Leo squeezed Takumi.  “Don’t be a prick so early in the morning.”  He yawned but planted a kiss to the back of Takumi’s neck, one hand twisting his hair out of the way and over his shoulder onto his chest.

“All this rain out there, and you’re still thirsty,” Takumi said, though he let his back arch just so, one hand up on the window as he watched the storm.  

Leo shrugged.  “Rain’s out there, I’m in here."

“That’s kind of how I prefer it,” Takumi answered, turning in his arms.  He pressed his lips to Leo’s jaw, fingers skimming his cheek.  “Feels safe being tucked away while a storm is raging outside.  Blissful, somehow.”

“Hm,” Leo said.  “Bliss isn’t the word I’d use.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.  Not yet, anyway.”  One hand tightened around Takumi’s ass, pulling him flush against him while one leg pressed between his thighs.

Takumi’s laugh was captured by the demands of Leo’s mouth against his.  He hiked up his robes to feel the heat of flesh on flesh and started grinding.  Both hands cupped Leo’s cheeks.  Deft fingers teased at the hair at the nape of his neck.  

Something stronger than lightning surged through Takumi’s body, centered around the heat pooled in his stomach.  Sloppy kisses wet trails of saliva down his neck.  Leo cornered him into the nook of the window sill, rutting hips meeting his while rough palms grazed his sides, between his thighs, over his chest—finally hooking around his knees as he ducked down, face between Takumi’s legs as Takumi sagged down onto the wide ledge.

“This is your idea of bliss?” Takumi managed.

Thunder glowered in the distance.  Lightning seized the sky.

Leo’s glanced up at him, eyes bright in the lantern light, lips pursed into his little smirk.  “Surrender yourself to me, and maybe you’ll understand.”

“I’ve heard better pick-up lines,” Takumi groaned.  

“It’s too early to be clever,” Leo said.  “Especially when I know I’ve already won.”

“Keep telling yourself tha— _oh gods_ —“

Leo took him in, and Takumi tensed, legs falling wider as his back arched and his head fell back against the window pane. 

Even with a mouth full of Takumi, Leo managed to smirk at him, head bobbing and tongue tracing and flitting across his length.  His teeth scraped up and down him once, one hand holding firm at the base while the other rubbed his inner thigh.

“O-okay but who’s really winning here—“ Takumi said between gasps.  A low moan tore from his throat, and one hand seized Leo’s hair—the other grappling behind him for support.

“Still me,” Leo murmured, lips poised at the tip of his cock.  “Always me.”

“And what’s the prize exactly?”

“You,” Leo said.  “Tucked into my arms, too spent to move.  Quiet for once in your life.”

“That’s corny, even for you.”

Leo scoffed.  “Shut up and surrender already.”  He took him in again, as fierce as the howling wind but as deliberate as the rain was haphazard.

And Takumi, mouth hanging open with silent moans, toes curling, chest heaving, back arching, and body shaking—knew he’d surrendered long before Leo even demanded it.


End file.
